Intercambio navideño
by AiliGuby
Summary: "Eres incapaz de ponerte en mi lugar, hay muchas cosas que quisiera decirte pero no debo" "Lo dices como si tú no tuvieras defectos" tal vez un poquito de magia los ayude a estar en los zapatos del otro... y tal vez algo más que sus zapatos. ¡Tranquilos, tienen hasta Nochebuena para arreglar sus diferencias! [Se necesitan OC's]
1. Presentación

**Aclaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su maravillosa creadora la gran ChinoMiko, y al equipo de Beemov.**

**Advertencia: La historia puede contener lenguaje vulgar, personajes psicológicamente trastornados, sangre, muerte, destrucción, capaz con el transcurso de la capítulos de me de por meterle Lemmon, etc. Si les vuela la cabeza leyendo esto, a mi me va a dar migraña escribirlo.**

* * *

_Los habitantes de Sweet Ville despertaron un 1 de diciembre a la espera de un día como cualquier otro, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar una espesa capa de nieve cubriendo la ciudad._

_El paisaje invernal era precioso desde donde se viese (sin embargo los residentes de los edificios eran un poco más privilegiados que el resto) parecía un reino de fantasía, como si Elsa hubiese sufrido un mental breakdown y hubiera congelado todo otra vez._

_Pero no estaban en Arendelle, los franceses que habitaban el hermoso lugar tenían obligaciones como todos los días._

_Esta es la historia de 14 jóvenes que creyeron sería un día como cualquier otro._

* * *

La conciencia invadió su cuerpo logrando despertarla, se incorporó con pereza para ir al baño.

No debía haber bebido tanto agua la noche anterior.

Se sentía extraña (no, no por las ganas de ir al baño), ¿Desde cuándo los muebles en casa de su novio habían dejado de parecerle enormes?

Se encogió de hombros y entró al baño para satisfacer una de sus necesidades básicas.

Al girar hacía el hermoso espejo estilo victoriano que reposaba sobre la pared, un grito inundó la casa Ainsworth.

* * *

**Ya sé que me van a decir que deje de subir boludeces y me concentre en actualizar Note, pero me da paja.**

**Posta quería hacer esto y va a ser una historia corta (maybe).**

**Necesito OC's, como leyeron, so, dejo las fichas, intenten ser organizadas para enviar, copien y peguen si es necesario y explayense explicando**

**La historia se desarrolla en CdMU pero con mí sueño de que se hayan quedado todos los personajes**

**°•Nombre y Apellido:**

**°•¿Tiene algún apodo?**

**°•Edad: (18-24)**

**°•¿Qué estudia?**

**°•¿Trabaja? (Si/No), explicar.**

**°•Familia y costumbres: (expliquenme todo lo posible, con quién vive, a qué se dedica su familia, que tradiciones tiene)**

**°•Gustos, disgustos, datos curiosos:**

**°•Apariencia:**

**°•Personalidad: **

**°•Algún defecto:**

**°•Alguna virtud:**

**°•Chico: (Nathaniel, Kentin, Armin, Castiel, Hyun, Priya, Rayan, Viktor) hagan un Top 3 porque quiero que sea sorpresa todo.**

**°•Historia con su chico y como se llevan: (Por favor, quiero salseo, pasión, originalidad. Recurran a clichés si es necesario, que se odien tanto que no se puedan ver, que se amen pero sean demasiado introvertidos, lo que se les ocurra) (y si gustan hacer una historia para cada uno de su Top 3, les suma puntos a sus OC's)**

**°•¿Gustas agregar algún extra? ¿Alergias? ¿Enfermedades? ¿Algo que el resto no sepa?**

* * *

**Y ya, eso es básicamente todo. Si no me desmayo de cansancio voy a hacer un prólogo dónde explico bastantes cosas.**

**En la Review quiero que me avisen si les parece bien el Lemmon, Lime y eso. Porque para presentar a uno de mis bebés necesito que haya eso.**

**Por cierto, en esta historia no solamente va a estar nuestra ortiva pero amada Airy, sino que van a conocer a uno de mis bebés malcriados, su mellizo Aiden.**

**Si gustan conocerlo en Wattpad busquen Las Desventuras de Aiden bajo el user AiliGuby.**

**Y creo que ya me despido.**

**Merry Christmas, see you later.**

**ByeBye~**

**Pregunta del día: ¿Están emocionados por Navidad? Es que ví a muchas personas diciendo que sienten que es un día más.**

**Yo estoy muy emocionada pero creo que los argentinos no estamos con ánimos festivos.**


	2. Alexy y Aiden pt1

**Aclaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su maravillosa creadora la gran ChinoMiko, y al equipo de Beemov.**

**Advertencia: La historia puede contener lenguaje vulgar, personajes psicológicamente trastornados, sangre, muerte, destrucción, capaz con el transcurso de la capítulos de me de por meterle Lemmon, etc. Si les vuela la cabeza leyendo esto, a mi me va a dar migraña escribirlo.**

* * *

**21 de Noviembre.**

**POV Armin.**

Me siento cansado y mis piernas duelen, no recomiendo correr varios kilómetros si no estás acostumbrado a la actividad física.

¿Hacia dónde voy? A casa.

¿Por qué corro? La respuesta es muy simple, necesito ir al baño. Mucho y muy fuerte.

¿Donde estaba y por qué no fui al baño ahí? Estaba en el parque al otro lado de la ciudad con una amiga.

Nunca jamás coman helado y tomen jugo en un intervalo menor a cuatro horas.

Por fin veo a lo lejos la puerta de mi hogar y tomo las llaves de mi bolsillo trasero.

* * *

**Unos minutos antes.**

Al abrir la puerta no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Un cabello rosa pastel lo recibió del otro lado.

-Por favor, no te rías.-Rogó el pálido chico parado en la entrada. Alexy jaló una de las mangas del contrario, obligandolo a entrar para luego cerrar la abertura.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué pareces un algodón de azúcar?-Cuestionó estirándose para acariciar algunos mechones rebeldes que caían sobre su frente, las manos del pelirrosa se envolvieron en su cadera, brindándole una sensación de paz.

-Un pequeño error de cálculos.-Murmuró, observándolo detalladamente.-Cortaste tu cabello, eso es nuevo.-Notó, el contrario alejándose bruscamente.

-Ah si, yo… uhm… eh… si, quería un cambio y ah… crecerá.-Se explicó, lo más que pudo, entre muletillas e inseguridades.

Los brazos de Aiden se envolvieron alrededor del contrario, cortando todas las explicaciones. Alexy se mantenía mucho en su zona de confort y cada vez que hacía algo inesperado para el resto, se convertía en una bola de ansiedad.

El pelirrosa había conocido a Alexy durante la secundaria y recordaba perfectamente su primer encuentro.

* * *

_Era un bonito día de primavera, hacían cuatro meses desde su mudanza desde Canadá y finalmente comenzaba a acostumbrarse a su nuevo hogar en Francia._

_Sweet Ville tenía su encanto, debía admitirlo, aunque la decena de actividades que realizaba no le daba suficiente tiempo para recorrer la ciudad y embeberse de sus encantos._

_Y justamente por sus actividades, no pasaba mucho tiempo con su familia y no tenía interés en conocer a los amigos de su hermana._

_Contrario a lo que pensaba la gente, a pesar de ser apegados con su melliza, sus gustos y aptitudes eran completamente distintos. Airy aplicó a Sweet Amoris e ingresó a Artes._

_Y él, bueno, Aiden había entrado a un instituto especializado en ciencias. En las mañanas tenía clases hasta después del almuerzo, luego asistía a prácticas de danza, club de teatro, tenis y de vez en cuando visitaba el gimnasio._

_Esa tarde cancelaron su clase de danza a último momento y se encontraba en su casa sin nada que hacer. Unas risas comenzaron a aumentar el volumen conforme se acercaban a la entrada, su hermana y sus amigos habían llegado._

_Cerró el microondas luego de sacar su taza de té y todos los sonidos cesaron._

_-¿Hay alguien ahí?-Sonó la temblorosa voz de su melliza._

_-Si, soy el fantasma de la casa, fallecí aquí y quiero que se vayan.-Soltó con sarcasmo. Unos segundos después Airy entró corriendo y saltó a abrazarlo._

_-Denny~-Canturreó mientras frotaba su mejilla con la contraria.-¡Alto!-Soltó a su hermano.-¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-Cancelaron una de mis clases y estoy varado aquí hasta dentro de unas horas.-Al acabar la oración observó dos cabezas azabaches asomarse por la puerta de la cocina._

_-Acerquense, no sean tímidos.-Ambos chicos obedecieron, eran exactamente iguales, solo que se peinaban al contrario y uno usaba lentes.-Ellos son mis amigos, Armin y Alexy._

_-Un gusto.-Saludó para luego tomar su taza de la mesada. Ambos chicos lo miraban de pies a cabeza, pero no le molestaba, estaba acostumbrado a ello. En la capital de un país era normal ver a un chico con pelo azul y piercings por todos lados, pero Sweet Ville era un pueblo pequeño y relativamente conservador._

* * *

_La siguiente vez que se encontró con el chico, traía su icónico cabello celeste y había pasado un año y medio desde su último encuentro._

_Paseaba tranquilamente por el pasillo, con el estuche de su raqueta colgando de sus hombros, cuando oyó una conversación proveniente de la puerta abierta del cuarto de su hermana._

_-No puedes seguir con alguien que te trata así Alex, no eres de su propiedad, no puede decirte que hacer o no hacer con tu cuero.-Reprochó la chica, sentada en su silla giratoria._

_-Ya, pero es el único chico al que le parezco atractivo y a veces es muy dulce.-El chico sonaba desanimado, su cabeza colgaba de la rosa cama._

_-Chico, un consejo.-Habló, su espalda apoyada en el marco de la puerta.-Con esa actitud no atraerás a nadie, construye tu amor propio y luego busca a alguien que te ame tanto como te amas tu mismo._

_-¿Está soltero?-Lo oyó preguntar a medida que se alejaba._

_-Si, Aiden se ama solo y sabe que nadie va a estar cerca de amarlo tanto como se ama. Aparte, es un cubo de hielo, esa cosa ni sentimientos tiene._

* * *

_Y durante un par de años el canadiense sólo había sido el "Sexy mellizo", inalcanzable como solo él._

_Hasta una noche._

_Aiden regresaba a casa luego de haber ido a trotar, decidió tomar el atajo a través del parque y fue cuando lo vió._

_-¿¡Es que no lo entiendes!? ¡Eres mío y me perteneces!-Le gritó el chico._

_-No puedo seguir así, Jean.-Dijo, su voz temblaba, estaba seguro que su cuerpo también._

_-¿¡Estás terminando conmigo, una basura como tú!?-Alexy cerró los ojos con fuerza y se encogió al verlo levantar su puño. Pero el golpe nunca llegó._

_-Atrevete a tocarle un solo cabello y pasarás los próximos siete meses enyesado en el hospital, ¿Oíste?-Su mano estaba cerrada con tanta fuerza en la muñeca del chico que comenzaba a cortarle la circulación._

_-¿Tu quién demonios eres?-Escupió con asco mientras trataba de zafarse._

_-Ese no es tu problema. Pero lo sabrás si te atreves a si quiera respirar cerca de Alex. Ahora aléjate y que sea para siempre.-Y finalmente lo soltó, el chico solo se alejó lo más rápido posible._

_-Aiden…-La voz del peliceleste se escuchaba débil, parecía estar procesando lo que acababa de suceder. El mencionado se acercó rápidamente a corroborar su estado._

_-Por dios Alexy estás helado.-Se quitó el abrigo y lo envolvió alrededor de los hombros contrarios.-Dime dónde vives, te llevaré a tu casa._

_-No quiero que me vean así.-Murmuró en una voz apenas audible. El, ahora, pelirrojo pasó una mano por su cabello para pensar._

_-Bien, irás a casa conmigo, no hay nadie todavía así que no harán preguntas. Ven.-Puso una de sus rodillas en el suelo y el peliceleste, obedientemente, subió a su espalda._

_Una taza de té de manzanilla fue depositada en la mesita frente al chico. Una manta reposaba sobre sus piernas, brindándole calor._

_-¿Quieres hablar de lo que pasó?-El contrario negó. Lo dejó tomarse su tiempo, hablaría llegado el momento._

_Largos minutos pasaron en silencio, sólo bebían sus respectivas tazas sin siquiera mirarse._

_-Aiden.-Llamó el de lentes.-Gracias… No se lo que hubiera sucedido si no hubieras estado ahí.-Su voz comenzó a cortarse hasta que no pudo retener más el llanto._

_Y así, en el reconfortante abrazo del mellizo de su amiga, se había quedado dormido._

_Esa noche habían sucedido dos cosas:_

_Alexy se sintió protegido por primera vez en mucho tiempo._

_Aiden consideró fallar a uno de sus principios._

_Porque tal vez, solo tal vez, podía enamorarse de alguien sin amor propio._

* * *

**Hey there! **

**Amenme porque mi regalo navideño es un capítulo de jotos y todos amamos el amor meloso. El mensaje de ahora es corto porque mi teléfono murió y escribir desde la tablet es una pesadilla.**

**Volveré y traeré más Ailexy. (Agradezco sugerencias de nombres para el shipp)**


	3. Alexy y Aiden pt2

**Aclaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su maravillosa creadora la gran ChinoMiko, y al equipo de Beemov.**

**Advertencia: La historia puede contener lenguaje vulgar, personajes psicológicamente trastornados, sangre, muerte, destrucción, capaz con el transcurso de la capítulos de me de por meterle Lemmon, etc. Si les vuela la cabeza leyendo esto, a mi me va a dar migraña escribirlo.**

* * *

_Era cuestión de tiempo y, en el fondo, ambos lo sabían._

_"Dame tu teléfono, así pueda llamarte si sucede algo" y eso, señoras y señores, se llama aprovechar el bug._

_¿Podría considerarse el inicio? ¿O el capítulo 1? Eso no lo sabían._

_Pero a partir de ese momento las cosas avanzaron relativamente rápido._

_"¿Quieres ir a tomar un café?" "Salió una película nueva, podríamos ir a verla"_

_Hasta finalmente llegar a ser muy cercanos._

_"Te tengo un regalo, dijiste que te molestaba limpiar los lentes así que… te compré una lentillas."_

* * *

_Alexy había logrado pasar algunos límites que el pelirrojo ponía, incluso a su familia. Una de esas cosas era su habitación._

_Solo un día a la semana estaba permitido entrar al sagrado templo de Aiden. La razón era simple, el chico poseía un TOC muy fuerte con el orden, con el infortunio de nacer en una familia que carecía de este._

_Durante su último año de instituto los gemelos comenzaron a almorzar en la casa de su amiga, ya que su horario de clases sufrió un par de modificaciones._

_El sonido de la puerta de entrada hizo que el trío despegara los ojos de sus apuntes. La primera semana de exámenes estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y necesitaban todo su cerebro concentrado en estudiar._

_-Hola chicos, ¿Siguen estudiando?-Una bolsa de compras colgaba de uno de los brazos del rubio que cerraba la abertura. Los dos chicos que se encontraban en el lugar dieron un saludo simple al padre de su amiga._

_-Hola papi, ¿Qué tal el trabajo?-La rubia se levantó de su asiento para abrazar a su progenitor._

_-Me fue bien, pero estoy algo preocupado, ¿Sabes algo de tu hermano? No me responde los mensajes y su última conexión fue a las seis._

_-Envió un mensaje por el grupo diciendo que se sentía mal y no iría a clase.-Explicó la chica, el hombre pasó a dejar la bolsa en la encimera de la cocina._

_-¿Puedes ir a despertarlo? Necesito que esté consciente para almorzar._

_-Pero es día fuera.-Su padre cerró la puerta de la cocina, no ayudaría a revivir al fallecido. La rubia se giró a sus amigos, una idea creciendo en su mente.-¿Alguno tiene tendencias suicidas? Aiden odia que entren a su cuarto pero creo que tendrá más piedad con ustedes._

_-Yo puedo intentarlo.-Soltó el peliazul, tras un par de pésames y F's, el chico se dirigió a la blanca puerta de la cual colgaba una A azul, al final del pasillo en el segundo piso. A pesar de conocer esa habitación como la palma de su mano, debía fingir que no lo hacía._

_Sin pensarlo giró la manilla y entró, cerrando tras de sí. El cuarto estaba oscuro, tanteando se acercó a la mesita de noche y encendió la lámpara que brillaba con una suave luz blanca._

_-Denny.-Llamó, sentándose en el borde de la cama.-Despierta, ya es tarde.-Al posar su mano en el bulto humanoide que descansaba bajo una montaña de mantas, los ojos café del chico lo recibieron desde el borde._

_-Eres tú.-Con una suave sonrisa se movió hacia un lado, dejando lugar para el contrario. Su voz sonaba grave y rasposa, lo cual traía mal al ojiazul._

_-Airy dice que estás enfermo, ¿Qué tienes?-La pregunta salió por sí sola mientras se acurrucaba en los brazos contrarios._

_-La verdad, mentí. Estoy sano, solo no pude dormir anoche._

_-¿Y eso?_

_-Yo… Estaba pensando._

_-¿Puedo saber en qué?-Cuestionó, levantando la mirada para ver su rostro._

_-En ti.-Había una especie de suero de la verdad en el estado somnoliento de Aiden, uno que le permitía decir las cosas sin filtrar.-Y en lo mucho que quiero besarte._

_-¿Qué te lo evita?_

_-Además de las normas de consentimiento, nada._

_-Vamos a dejarlo en "nada"-Y, tras decir eso, juntó sus labios con los contrarios en un roce suave que duró apenas unos segundos._

_Y tras una mirada volvieron a pegarse como un imán._

* * *

_Ese había sido el inicio de una preciosa relación. Secreta pero igualmente bella._

_Y es que ambos estaban tan asustados de meter la pata y lastimar al otro, que preferían no decirle a nadie sobre lo suyo._

_Pero alguien debía cagarla._

_-Me gustas mucho, Alexy.-Todos los presentes en la cafetería detuvieron sus actividades para observar la escena que se daba en el lugar. Violetta, la chica tímida que rara vez destacaba en algo, acababa de confesarse a uno de los chicos más populares de todo Sweet Amoris._

_-Violetta, lo siento, pero tengo novio.-Soltó sin pensar, no fue hasta que salió de sus labios que cayó en cuenta del error. Cubrió su boca, como si esa acción fuese a arreglar las cosas. Pero ya era tarde._

_Un grupo de manos se aferraron a la chaqueta naranja que traía ese día._

_-¿¡Cómo demonios es eso que tienes novio y no nos dijiste nada!?-Sus amigas hablaron casi al unísono. Iban a matarlo y se lo tenía merecido._

_-Por favor, basta, es un secreto.-Tras largos minutos de interrogatorio, sus amigas aceptaron que no lograrían sacarle información._

_Por lo que durante varios meses sólo había sido "El novio misterioso"._

* * *

_Uno de los eventos más importantes de Sweet Amoris se acercaba, uno propuesto por los alumnos y que era llevado a cabo por estos._

_Ese año se celebraría un concierto del grupo del instituto. Pero el salón donde practicaban se encontraba ahogado del más puro y profundo pánico._

_-¡Debemos cancelar, Nathaniel, nuestro vocalista está enfermo!-Se quejó Castiel.-¡No conseguiremos a alguien a tiempo!_

_-¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos, pelirrojo mal teñido?-Rosalya estaba colérica, tras todo el esfuerzo puesto en los trajes, una cancelación sería su ruina._

_-¿Pueden hacer silencio? Estoy tratando de pensar.-El rubio de ojos ámbar intentaba mantenerse sereno y centrado.-No podemos cancelar, eso es seguro._

_-¿Pero dónde encontraremos un chico que cante casi tan bien como Lysandro?-Airy pasaba las manos por su cabello, en señal de frustración._

_-Conozco a alguien.-Por primera vez en el día, Alexy intervino en la discusión.-Puedo convencerlo de hacerlo._

_-¿Quién?-Preguntaron todos al unísono._

_-Yo… uh… un amigo.-Titubeó un poco, sintiéndose repentinamente tímido al tener toda la atención sobre él._

_-Lo ves con un filtro al igual que al resto de tus amigos, necesitábamos pruebas de que tiene talento.-Casi escupió Castiel, quien se negaba a realizar el concierto sin su mejor amigo._

_El peliazul mordisqueó su labio inferior con nerviosismo antes de desbloquear su teléfono que reposaba en la mesa a su lado. Tras buscar entre algunos archivos, lo encontró._

_Era un vídeo de algunas noches atrás. Sólo podía verse un rectángulo negro en la pantalla, pero lo importante es lo que se oía._

_-Hey, no puedo dormir.-La voz de Alexy sonó cansada en el aparato.-¿Me cantas algo?-Un suave "Hmmm" fue la respuesta._

_Una voz suave comenzó a resonar. Era profunda e hipnótica, aunque lenta, pues se notaba que estaba en esa delgada línea que separa la consciencia del sueño._

_-Sweet talk to me, babe_

_It's magical_

_Sweet lullaby_

_Te deseo mucho más_

_Sweet talk to me, babe_

_It's magical_

_No me puedo escapar de ti_

_Me has atraído, como en una trampa_

_Yo quiero seguirte, yo quiero, yo quiero_

_Al cerrar los ojos, se vuelven pesados_

_Lo quiero por siempre, lo quiero, lo quiero._

_El dueño del teléfono detuvo el vídeo._

_-¿Por qué lo detienes? ¡Eso es arte!-Se quejó Rosalya._

_-Mi dignidad está en juego.-Cortó._

_-¿Por qué estaban durmiendo juntos?-Preguntó Iris, quién había estado escuchando en silencio._

_-¡Era una pijamada!-Se apresuró a aclarar atropelladamente._

_Los integrantes del grupo intercambiaron miradas._

_-Ve a buscar a ese chico en este instante.-Y tras decir eso, los preparativos se reiniciaron._

_El peliazul redactó un par de mensajes en el único chat que estaba fijado. Debía convencer a su novio a toda costa._

* * *

_Puddin_

_No crees que el día está bonito para darnos mimitos y ver películas?_

_Suena tentador_

_Muy tentador_

_Mis padres van a cenar hasta tarde_

_Me haces compañía?_

_Ni lo dudes_

* * *

_Tras responder el último mensaje con un par de emojis, escribió un "Esta noche desaparece de la casa" a su hermano y continuó con su trabajo de ayudar a Rosalya._

_La hora había llegado, debía pedirlo en ese momento o no habría otra oportunidad._

_-Denny.-Llamó, deteniendo el episodio de Riverdale que estaban viendo._

_-¿Qué sucede?-La duda estaba explícita en su mirada. Intentó incorporarse sobre el colchón para poder observar al otro, más su acción se vio interrumpida cuando el de ojos rosas se sentó a horcajadas sobre su cadera._

_-¿Sabes que te quiero?-Preguntó, sus manos apoyadas en los hombros ajenos._

_-Las oraciones que empiezan así nunca acaban bien.-Murmuró en tono quedo._

_-Necesito un favor, uno grande.-Y tras explicarle la situación, puso su mejor cara de cachorro bajo la lluvia.-¿Podrías?_

_-Alex.-Lucia contrariado e incluso estresado.-Yo, bien, lo haré.-El peliazul quería dar saltitos de felicidad, pero solo se lanzó a abrazarlo.-Por ti haría lo que sea.-Admitió en voz baja._

_-Eso es muy dulce._

_-Alex… yo uhm… te a…-Titubeó.-Te aprecio mucho._

* * *

_-¿¡Dónde está!?-El pelirrojo del grupo gritó._

_-¡No lo sé Castiel!-Alexy se cruzó de brazos, fastidiado, llevaba unos cinco minutos de interrogatorio._

_-¡Invocalo, haz un pacto con el diablo o algo!-Rosalya también estaba enfadada, necesitaba tomar las medidas del amigo de Alexy, y el desgraciado llevaba 30 minutos de demora._

_Un suave "Toc toc" sonó en la puerta. La ojiambar se apresuró a abrir, sobresaltando al chico del otro lado._

_-¿Aiden?-Preguntó la rubia, confundida._

_-Hola hermanita.-Saludó con una risita incómoda._

_Los ojos de Alexy se encontraban clavados analizando al pelirrojo. No parecía ser el Aiden que conocía tan bien, su lacio cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás, las piezas de metal que adornaban su rostro y orejas habían desaparecido y agregarle el uniforme de su instituto le daba un toque principesco._

_-¿Pueden dejar de verme tan intensamente? Me incomodan.-Admitió ante el grupo que lo observaba de pies a cabeza._

_-Es solo que luces muy nerd.-Explicó su hermana.-Hasta Nathaniel se ve menos golpeable._

_-¡Oye!-El mencionado se quejó._

_-Nadie es más golpeable que Nathaniel.-Murmuró Castiel._

_-¡Oye!-Se quejó nuevamente el aludido, dándole un suave golpe en el brazo al pelirrojo._

_-Chicos, basta, lo asustan.-Mencionó Iris, viendo como el de ojos café se encogía en su lugar._

* * *

_-¿Estás bien?-Cuestionó Rosalya entregándole una botella de jugo al pelirrojo. El blazer negro con bordes rojos de su uniforme yacía en una silla cercana. Había sido una tarde bastante larga._

_-Si, solo es mucha información que procesar.-Levantó el juego de copias con las letras que debía aprenderse.-Además es un poco complicado recordar tantos nombres y caras._

_-Te entiendo, me pasó cuando comencé a tratarlos. En fin, ¿Estás listo para que tomemos tus medidas?_

_-Si, lo estoy.-Dijo levantándose animado. Todos se habían ido, menos los encargados de los trajes, lo cual aliviaba un poco a Aiden._

_-Alex, ¿Estás bien? Has estado callado.-Rosalya observó a su amigo quién había estado apoyado en una pared en silencio desde hacía un rato._

_-Solo estaba pensando, ¿No dijiste la semana pasada que Leigh necesitaba un modelo para su tienda?-Los ojos de la chica se iluminaron, su boca formando una pequeña "o"._

_-¿Estás sugiriendo…?-Dejó la pregunta en el aire, sus orbes ámbar viajando a toda velocidad entre el ojirosa y el pelirrojo. Antes de que esté último dijera algo un par de manos comenzaron a examinarlo.-¡Dios santo! ¡Alexy eres un genio!_

_-Lo sé.-Admitió._

_-Quiero decir, ¡Míralo!-Casi gritó, presionando las mejillas del chico.-¡Es guapísimo! ¡Aiden!-Eso último si lo gritó, sobresaltandolo. La chica posó sus manos en los hombros ajenos.-¿Serías nuestro modelo?_

_-Yo uh…-Los ojos de cachorro de la chica eliminaron todas sus dudas.-Puedo intentarlo._

_-¡Te amo! ¡Eres el mejor! ¡Tengo que decirle a Lele!-Chilló feliz antes de salir corriendo._

_Una sonrisa juguetona se dibujó en los labios de Alexy.-Así que, mi novio será modelo._

_-Claro, tú ve ofreciendo mi trasero a todo el mundo.-Se quejó con un puchero mientras cruzaba los brazos._

_-Lo siento, pero eres tan lindo que todos deberían admirar tu hermosura.-Sus pasos suaves recordaban a los de un depredador. Lentamente se acercó hasta estar parado frente al otro.-Y hoy te ves especialmente bien.-Admitió, jugando con las pequeñas arrugas que se formaban en la camisa ajena._

_-No creas que seducirme hará que se me pase el enojo._

_-¿Y un besito si lo logrará?-El pelirrojo contuvo una sonrisa.-¿Y muchos besitos?_

_-Tal vez.-Y sin decir más, el peliazul jaló su corbata para besarlo._

_-Ustedes dos tienen tanto que explicar.-La asombrada voz de Rosalya los hizo voltearse a la puerta. La chica los miraba con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa de lado._

* * *

**Esto tenía que subirlo el miércoles. Pero mientras escribía dije "Voy a dormir una siesta de dos horas y sigo"**

**Me desperté a las dos de la mañana arrepintiendome hasta de nacer. Y dije "Bueno fue, sigo viendo Netflix y cuando salga el sol sigo" entre cosa y cosa terminé esto ahora.**

**¿Como los trata el año nuevo? ¿Se propusieron algo?**

**Yo nunca me propongo nada pero este año hice la excepción**

**Estoy emocionada como la mierda**

**Hace mucho que no les cuento mi vida asi que preparen su taza de té para el chismecito Time**

**Resulta que mi 2019 se basó en crisis de último año de secundaria y no saber qué hacer con mi vida, cambié de carrera como siete veces sin exagerar y terminé inscribiendome en profesorado de Inglés**

**Me pidieron unos 6 papeles que no tenía ninguno y algunos necesitaba sacar otros papeles**

**Certificado de finalización, certificado de buena conducta, DNI (o constancia de trámite) de los 16 (cosa que no tenía por muchos motivos que algún día voy a chismearles) y no me acuerdo que más**

**Cuestión, fui el 10 de diciembre, literalmente al dia siguiente de mi acto de colación a pedir los requisitos**

**Acababan de abrir la inscripciones y solamente había 45 cupos**

**En tres días hice todos los papeles y fui a inscribirme, me tuvieron ida y vuelta durante varios días hasta que ya un ¿Miércoles? estaba oficialmente inscripta**

**Si son de las que me conocen desde que empecé a inscribir, saben que el universo conspira en mi contra**

**Bueno, el sábado en la hora del almuerzo mi mamá agarra y me dice "Acaban de abrir arquitectura en la UCSE"**

**ME QUERÍA PEGAR UN TIRO**

**Cuestión, al día siguiente viene un amigo de la familia a buscar no-se-que y mi mamá le pregunta cuánto está la inscripción y las cuotas**

**Quince mil pesos**

**QUINCE MIL PESOS LA INSCRIPCIÓN Y OCHO MIL LAS CUOTAS**

**Bueno, por insistencia de mi madre vamos a preguntar**

**La doña de administración me miró de arriba a abajo preguntandose "¿Qué es esta criatura satánica que traen a las puertas de mi universidad?"**

**Universidad católica y llego yo con mis ojeras, mi pelo azul y un buzo con calavera **

**Cuestión, la gente exagera demasiado**

**La inscripción para el cursillo estaba 2600 creo y la cuota está 6000**

**Así que, con el mame**

**Adivinen quién está inscrita en arquitectura **

**Lo que me llama mucho la atención es que no voy a tener ni teologia ni doctrina social de la iglesia, no me quejo porque soy terriblemente atea, pero es raro**

**En otras noticias, parece que mi hermana es celíaca (aunque yo digo que es psicológico) le dije que a la primera que me rompa los huevos voy, compro una baguette, le unto queso crema y me siento a comerla al lado suyo. Soy un amor, ya se **

**¿Algo más que tenga para decir antes de contestar reviews? ¡Ah, si!**

**Doña Rennegade Wolf me encontró en instagram, siempre agradezco el acoso**

**Uhm, todavia no lei las fichas porque soy una vaga de mierda**

* * *

**Review Time! (Si falta algun acento o algo, me disculpo. La perra de mi hermana se subió encima mio y esta usando mi brazo izquierdo como almohada)**

* * *

**Vidya**

**Tranquila, no voy a dejar de escribir, mis pozos depresivos ya no atentan contra mis escritos**

**La verdad, el Aiden que está aqui tecnicamente no es el mismo Aiden de Las desventuras de Aiden**

**O sea si pero no. Podría hacer todo un multiverso explicando las diferencias entre todos los Aiden que han existido**

**Espero que hayas pasado una linda navidad**

**crystalxshinigami**

**No me motives a sacar mas historias que después las turbas furiosas me andan persiguiendo con antorchas para quemarme por no actualizar**

**De hecho, estaba haciendo una sobre efecto mariposa pero dije "mejor no, mejor primero termino algo y después recién"**

**A veces tampoco me llevo bien con mi familia**

**Karychela**

**Piola**

**BraveNewWorldd**

**Chanta noel, te amé**

**Voy a intentar actualizar Note en poco tiempo, aunque no prometo nada**

**Noah Blacky**

**Cuando vi que comentaste mi fangirl interna se desmayó**

**Era super fan tuya cuando era activa aquí**

**La Ailin de 14 años que vive en algún lugar de mi alma casi se muere**

**Lucem23**

**La comunidad en general ha estado abandonada, especialmente desde que salió CDMU**

**Yo super amo a Morgan, pero Aiden es mi niño mimado**

**Siendo sincera siempre trato a mis oc's un poquito mal y pensé que por una vez algo bueno les tenia que pasar en la vida**

**¿Les veias futuro? ¡He aqui parte de su futuro!**

**cristalxshinigami ****pero en el capitulo 2**

**No me digas que te enamoraste de Aiden porque siento que ya puedo morir en paz**

**Aidexy me gusta incluso más que Ailexy (aunque sea una letra de diferencia)**

**También me incomoda ir a otros baños, encima yo tengo la maldición de la vejiga pequeña y SIEMPRE quiero ir al baño**

**Y bueno, en cuanto a las mezclas, lo hice mezclar algo simple. Amo mucho a Armin como para haberle dado de comer picante o algo asi**

**Aquí tienes tu Aidosis, disfrutalo**

* * *

**Esos serian los reviews, prometo ponerme a leer las fichas**

**¿Hago un Aidexy pt.3 o paso a otra couple?**

**Me van a querer matar, pero quiero que esto termine el 24 de este año. Ya que es intercambio navideño**

**Por cierto, en cuanto decida las (o los, todavia no se que me voy a encontrar) oc's voy a empezar a desarrollar la historia en si**

**Seamos sinceras, el Aidexy es relleno**

**¿Pregunta del dia? ¡Pregunta del dia!**

¿Qué fue lo más triste/fuerte/memorable que les pasó en 2019? A mi me pasaron muchas cosas, siento que pasaron 10 años y no uno

De cosas memorables, participé en olimpiadas, terminé el secundario, mi acto de colación fue bastante memorable y casi me pongo a llorar más de una vez. Tuve muchas crisis existenciales fuertes pero hice nuevos amigos que son geniales. Y creo que lo más triste que me pasó fue perder mi cuaderno de Oc's, no se dan una idea de lo mucho que retrasé mis escritos por eso (incluso ahora, muchísimos meses después, hay información que sigue en blanco porque no me acuerdo de que es lo que decian las fichas originales)

**See you later!**

**Bye!**

* * *

**PD: Son +3000 palabras, ¿Ustedes captan que yo nunca escribo tanto?**

**Así como dato curioso, hace rato fui al super con mi mamá y estuvimos un rato paradas en la carnicería, casi vomito. Cada F es un "sos una exagerada" menos**


End file.
